Salty skins tesselate
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: But at this very moment, Mercedes couldn't for the life of her remember what her reasons to wait were. And, with every flexing muscle, she felt the need for him becoming more and more apparent.


**Heyyyyaaaa! time to get freaky little nasties! Hope you like it! Review be kind please thanks!**

* * *

Mercedes was sitting on the bed, watching him and contemplating their current situation. Mike was standing by his dresser, looking for a shirt to wear as they were going out that night. She scrutinized every inch of skin that was exposed to her, but her eyes were always brought back to each firm muscles that danced under his skin with each of his movement. Mike Chang was a fine specimen to say the least, his well-trained body would make a blind nun drool. He was a very attractive man and also a gentleman, which put him on the top of the most wanted list by all single girls. But sadly for them, he was all hers.

"Sorry that it's taking this long, I still don't know what to wear." Mike apologized.

"It's ok baby, I'm sure whatever you choose to wear will be fine. But take your time." She offered as she was in no hurry for this show to end.

As Mike resumed his search, Mercedes returned to her inspection. She extended her observation to his muscular arms, the length of his neck and back down to the small of his back. Her eyes were drawn to his hips, she unconsciously licked her lips as his pelvic muscle came visible as he slightly turned to the side.

She had always told him that she didn't know when she would be ready for them to have sex and he had always respected her decision. Never went beyond her comfort zone. Sometimes, he even was the one to put an end to their make-out sessions when he felt things were getting a bit carried away. But at this very moment, Mercedes couldn't for the life of her remember what her reasons to wait were. And, with every flexing muscle, she felt the need for him becoming more and more apparent.

"You know what, screw this. I'm wearing this one!" He exclaimed while holding a blue/gray Henley shirt in front of him. As he was about to put it on, two arms encircled his body preventing him to do so.

Mercedes started to place light kisses in between his shoulders blades, extending her administration to the base of his neck and followed the slope down to his shoulder, all while caressing his firm abdomen.

"Mercy…" He said with a soft warning intonation "I don't believe we have time for that" He finished.

"It's alright baby, just enjoy it." She said lowering her hand down his stomach.

Mike close his eyes shut and let out a sigh, he put the shirt he was holding on top of the dresser. "I just think we should stop while we're ahead." He tried to convince her as he brought both of his hands on hers to stop them just above the edge of his jeans.

"Teach me." She spoke. It was no secret to Mercedes that Mike had some if not a lot of sexual experience, far more than her. At that moment, watching him get prepared, she felt a surge of need to please him. But most of all, to be completely loved by him. She wanted to be the one satisfying him as he had done for her in so many ways in the past, but for that she had to learn. Mike had to show her what he liked and how to do it and she honestly thought that she was ready for all of it.

"What?" Mike perused completely confused by her vague request. He turned so that he could face her.

"Don't you want me?" She asked, letting her eyes drop, hands playing with his belt buckle.

Mike let out a deep sigh at the inflection of her voice. "Mercy, of course I do. Always." He responded, caressing her arms.

"Then show me." She challenged and with a surge of confidence she pushed him toward the bed. The back of his knee hit the edge of the bed, Mercedes gave a little push onto his shoulders making him flopped down onto it. She then straddled his thighs, bringing her crotch closer to his.

Mike placed his hands behind her thighs and slid them upward until he reached the destination that had been part of so many of his fantasies. Mercedes dragged her nails along his chest down to his sides.

Mike closed his eyes and took a breath "But are you su…" His sentence was cut off as Mercedes started to slowly apply pressure onto his crotch and leisurely grinding onto his lap. Mike's hold on her tightened as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Believe me baby, I am sure." She replied, her voice raspy.

Mercedes breath hitched as his hands glided upward to her waist before dipping down to the front of her hips and kept going further down, thumbs almost touching her crotch. Mike brought his hands to the hem of her top, playing with the material before deciding to pull it over her head and letting it fall to the ground. She brought her left hand to the side of his face and place her right hand on his shoulder. Mercedes pressed her breast to his chest, taking a short breath before bringing her lips to his.

Mike's fingers dug into her back sending shivers down her spine, she couldn't help but grind into him putting a little more force into each movement. Mike's left hand glided toward clasp of her bra, caressing it still unsure of what he should do.

Without ever breaking the kiss, Mercedes pulled the straps down her shoulders as a sign of encouragement. Mike undid the clasp and slowly discard the garment. He slightly leaned back to admire her, bringing his hands the side of her breast. Mercedes dug her nails into his shoulder as he slid both of his hands over her breast, grazing the harden nipples with his palms making her arch her back in the search of more pleasure.

Mike brought his lips to her neck, slowly moving toward her jaw not stopping until he reached her lips. Mercedes grabbed the back of his head, bringing him closer to her while pushing against his crotch causing his hips to buck upward.

Mike wrapped his arms around her torso, flipping them, trapping her between the mattress and his body. Mercedes instinctively enclosed her legs around him. Leaving her lips, he kissed his way down her body, paying some attention to the valley of her breasts before licking down her stomach and stopping at the edge of her jeans.

Mercedes breathing hitched, she ran her fingers through his short hair, encouraging him in his deed. Mike raised his eyes to her, stopping his action to get her attention. She dropped her gaze to his, slightly frustrated by his inaction. Mike caressed her thighs, sliding them toward the edge of her jeans but not doing what he really wanted to. Without saying a word, she undid the button of her pants reassuring him that she was far from changing her mind. Maintaining their gaze, Mike used his teeth to bring down the zipper.

He then tug her pants down, she lifted her hips as he pulled them down her legs, throwing away the garment before returning his attention to her half naked body. Trailing his gaze leisurely all over her expose skin, his eyes darkened with need, licking his lips as his eyes took in the sight of her bare chest. Mercedes squirmed under the intensity of his contemplation.

"Baby, I really need you." She let out with desire dripping from her voice.

In any other circumstances, hearing those words escape her lips, he would've had lost all of his resolve and forgotten all about self-restrain. But it wasn't any other circumstances, he would take his time to love her, to make her feel wanted, needed and to make this moment everything she had ever expected it to be.

"I'll take care of it, just be patient." He replied softly.

Mike grabbed her calves, pulling them up until her feet were planted on the mattress. He placed himself in between her legs, caressing her knees before slithering his hands down her thighs, his grip intensifying as his own lust was making itself more present.

Sliding to her thighs, he peppered the inside of her right thigh with kisses while massaging the other, Mercedes writhed underneath him, her breath becoming laboured. He continued his journey lower, closer to her core but never fully reaching destination .He took his time pulling down her underwear fully exposing her to him. He return his attention to the newly unveiled part of her anatomy, pecking and licking all around, but never giving in. Raising his eyes, he could see her body curving above, twisting, hands reaching for anything to hold on to. Mike felt contentment in her feeling such pleasure, especially since he was the one giving it to her.

Mercedes' body was pulsating with desire and need, she couldn't help it when she gripped his hair and finally bringing his mouth where she wanted it the most and Mike complied happily.

He started languidly, lapping at her entrance, licking the soft flesh and sucking the sensitive bud. Mike raised his gaze up her body as he followed it with his hand, grasping at her ribcage, totally transfixed by the clash of her dark complexion against his lighter one.

His devotion sped up with more hunger, his hold became sturdier under her breast to keep her in place. His fascination for her never wavered, he took her in as she firmly planted her feet on the bed, her hips raising higher to satisfy the craving that was increasing inside of her. Both hands buried in his hair, pushing him closer, her breathing shallow and fast. And Mike matched the pace of it.

Mercedes hold of his hair became firmer, her eyes shut tight and her mouth fell open as she came apart under him. Mike observe her, completely smitten by her beauty at that very moment. He made his way upward, kissing a path up to her neck, sucking mildly before reaching her lips, pouring all his desire into the kiss. Mercedes hands glided down to his ass and he roughly dug his hips into her.

"You're ok?" He asked her between kisses.

"I'm perfect." She purred back earning a smile from him.

"Want some more?" He cockily offered.

"What you got?" She gave back cheekily.

"Much more." He answered as he placed himself at her entrance and pushing forward slowly making her shiver and moan. "So much more." He finished as he pulled back before burrowing himself back inside of her, watching her as she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. He repeated the process until both their hips met in a frenetic rhythm, her nails digging into his back increasing the sensation coursing through his body.

Mike brought his lips to her neck, sucking and biting as he wrapped his arm around her melding their body together even more. Redoubling his pace and going deeper, feeling his gratification approaching. Mercedes' breath hitched in her throat, her body froze and a long groan escaped her mouth. Mike followed her closely as his hips bucked wildly.

Both of their bodies relaxed, he slipped out of her before rolling on his side bringing her with him.

"How was that?" He asked her, sensible to her needs.

"It was perfect." She answered, her breath still returning to normal. "And for you?" She asked back, feeling a bit insecure.

"Also perfect." He gave back, before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I can't believe I've waited this long!"

"I'm glad you did, I wouldn't change a thing"

She raised her head to look at him and offering a big smile, hands caressing his torso "I'm so far from being done with you!" She exclaimed a lustful smile etched on her features while straddling him.

"Who am I to resist you?" He replied blissfully. "You can have your way with me all night if you desire." He finished before bringing his lips to hers.


End file.
